How it should be
by Julix121
Summary: They were forced apart but are reunited 15 years later. Is there such thing as a happy ever after? Or will going back to a half life be just as welcoming? QuilxClaire story.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:] This isn't a comeplete one of a kind but My JaredxKim story is going to end soon so I decided to do another imprint couple story. **

**All recognisable characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer a few are mine. I don't follow the Twilight Series storyline.**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

"So do you want to come with me?" Steven asked. My closest friend and my boyfriend.

I smiled up at him. "Sure."

"Cool, so we leave on saturday and spend the week at my mum's place? She's really looking forward to meeting you." He confirmed.

"Port Angeles here we come." I said grinning at him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Port Angeles is near La Push isn't it?" I asked him taking his hand and walking down the street.

"Yea, somewhere around there, why?" He asked.

"My aunt lives there. I'd like to see her again."

"Okay cool. It's all planned then. You sure your mum won't mind Claire?" He asked.

"She won't even notice Steven, but yea I'm sure, she might even be enthusiastic about it if she asks, we used to live there when I was younger."

It wasn't like I needed her permission either, I was eighteen now.

"I forgot about that, Well I have to go and phone my mum, I'm so glad you're coming with me, I don't think I'd be able to stand it otherwise." He said before grinning and giving me a kiss.

"See you later then." I said watching him walk away.

My mother was originally from the Makah reservation and then she moved to La Push when she met my father and had me. But then after he died when I was three we moved to San francisco and never looked back. I wished that I could remember him, I didn't even know what he looked like the only thing I knew was that he was a mechanic. My mother never had any photo's of him which I thought was strange but put it down to her grief.

The more I thought about it the more I really looked forward to going. It was going to be great. I never felt fully settled here and looked forward to going back...home.

My mother was a workaholic and when she wasn't working she spent all of her sparetime with her boyfriend Drew. So naturally after spending no time together we weren't all that close. The only time that we really talked was when we were arguing over something. Usually after she said something cryptic like...'You don't realise what I saved you from...' or '...You are so lucky you have what you do! It could have been so different...' and when I asked what she meant she only gave me her one word answers that were so infuriating!

It was the same everytime I brought my dad up, I wanted to go and visit his grave or his family, I wanted to know more about him but she always refused to allow it and wouldn't tell me anything about him. I didn't know why. When I was younger I thought that it was because she missed him but now I just thought that she was being cruel and selfish keeping him from me. She never had a reason.

The most I ever got out of her was: 'You have to accept that he won't even be a part of your life...' to which I said 'Oh like that isn't obvious, you make it sound like he's still alive...'

Her expression was filled with horror and I had never felt so sick in all my life. I doubted whether he was dead but she regained composure and snapped 'Don't be ridiculous Claire!"

*******

Soon enough the day to leave came and we left for Port Angeles, I hadn't seen my mum since the previous tuesday so I never got a chance to tell her. I left her a note telling her I was visiting Steven's mom, and added that he was my boyfriend of 3 just in case she didn't know who he was, even though they had met a few times but she was very rude and barely acknowledged him. Steven wasn't offended, he knew how our relationship was strained and he understood it.

I had also found my aunt Emily's number and took it with me. I hoped that it was still the same.

It took us over a day to get there and we stayed in a hotel overnight.

We eventually arrived in Port Angeles and I met Steven's mother, Clarissa, for the first time. She was kind but seemed false and her smile was only kept in place when Steven was around.

The next day Clarissa was planning on holding a large dinner because he had come home. A _family _dinner.

She didn't want me there, she had been dropping hints all morning.

'Oh it's going to be so _full _today. Where will I fit everyone?' and 'I can't wait to have all the _family _together! It will be such a nice _family _occasion.'

I took the hint, the woman was nice to my face, but a bitch behind my back so I told Steven that I was going to go into town to do some shopping, visit the museum maybe.

"What do you mean? We're going to have a family dinner Claire." He groaned at me.

"Yea Steven family, I know where I'm not wanted." I replied.

"Oh for God's sake, of course you're wanted!" He was becoming angry now, somethnig I tended to avoid.

"Yea, I want to go to the Museum, find out some of my history or something. I won't have time to do it later if I'm going to go to the Makah reservation on tuesday and La Push the day after that." I sadid trying to reason with him.

"But I want you there and I thought this break was about _us _before we decided on where to go to college?" He stated.

"Oh now Steven, let the girl do what she wants!" His mother interrupted having obviously been listening in on our whole conversation. I smiled at her but cursed her in my head. Nosy Witch.

"Okay, Mum." He said. Wow what a mummy's boy. I thought and then he walked off. _Yea he really want's me there. _

I spent the day looking around the clothes shops of Port angeles but found nothing of interest. I went into a book store, a place I knew I would find something I liked. I went to a mythology section and found a book on Quillette legends. It was interesting and I sat in a cafe for almost two hours reading it after I had bought it.

I eventually went back to the house where all of the family were leaving. Most of them ignored me, those that didn't pretend I wasn't there cast me dirty looks. I had no idea what I had done to those snobs. I was glad Steven wasn't like that since he grew up with his dad.

Once everyone had cleared out I helped clean up but seemed to do everything wrong by Clarissa's standards and Steven never said anything to me. _Just_ _Great_.

Just because I didn't sit through a dinner where I was constantly glared at and NOT wanted he decides to give me the cold shoulder.

The next day was much the same and I wondered what the hell had happened to the Steven _I_ knew. He left saying he wanted to catch up with some old friends so I didn't bother staying in the house with his witch of a mother.

I went to the library to look up my dad's family, more specifically my dad but they didn't have any records on him. I guess he wasn't all that exciting or maybe I spelt his name wrong or forgot a middle name or something. Who did the records on deceased people anyway?

The day ended similar to the previous and I wondered why I bothered agreeing to come here at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N:]** **All recognisable characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer a few are mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the first, the next one will be a little longer!**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

When I woke up Steven had already left. So much for it being a break for the both of us...

I went up to The Makah reservation like I had planned, it was a beautiful area but I was constantly thinking about Steven. I felt bad for not making a bigger effort with him but at the same time I was still angry for the whole family dinner thing that I was excluded from, maybe I was over exaggerating though.

I gave him a call but only got his answering machine which was a rare occurence. I hoped he was having a better day than I was anyway, whatever it was that he was doing.

It was a long drive back to Port Angeles but I didn't really want to go back either so I stayed well under the speed limit. I was glad we took my car. That way I could do what I wanted without relying on Steven. When I got back he was waiting.

"Hey" he said "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

I smiled up at him. "I'd love to."

We were back to normal then, it was just us, like it normally was. But after a while the subject of where he had been came up and he failed to give me a straight answer. I shrugged it off not seeing it as important.

"Do you want to go and see Seattle university tomorrow and then go to La push on thursday?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said eager to spend more time with him like we had planned.

*******

We did go and see it and I immediately fell in love with the place. The art campus was beautiful and I was enthralled the whole time. I knew I wanted to go here. I just knew it.

It was far away from home though but it wasn't like I hadn't thought about LA or Boston. The place or state wasn't really a limit on my decision. In fact the more I thought about it, the further away the better.

"What did you think of it?" I asked him completely elated.

"It was okay, what about you?" He replied barely paying attention to me.

"I loved it! I really am considering applying here." I said.

"Don't you think you're being abit hasty? You don't know you will be accepted." He muttered in a tight tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Well I don't know, do you really think your art is good enough?" His words hit and _sliced_.

"Well I think I have a good chance at least." I said looking away from him hiding my hurt expression.

He never replied and we sat in the car home in silence. He had never said anything like that about my art before. Normally he was supportive and gave constructive criticism not like what he had just said.

I mean I knew I was no Van Gogh but I didn't think I was _that_ bad. There were some pieces I was really proud of.

The rest of the night passed and not a word was uttered by either of us. Clarissa was in a very happy mood at this. Bitch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N:] This chapter is really long but I'm happy with it.**

**All recognisable characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer a few are mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning I got up early so I could drive to La Push. Steven had said that he didn't want to come with me which was just fine by me. I didn't need another argument.

I called the number I had for Emily but was disappointed when no one answered. Maybe there was no one home I thought optimistically, it would be nice to think that when I tried again later I would get an answer.

I drove through Forks which was in one word: Green. La push was similar but the sun seemed to shine here a bit more. It was absolutely beautiful and I strangely, immediately felt content as I passed into it.

I realised that I wasn't sure exactly what it was I was going to do here. Walk up to a stranger and say: "Yea, Hi, did you know my dad? His name was Joshua Tala and he died around 15 years ago. I think he worked in a garage?" I laughed out loud at the thought. That was just stupid.

I got out of the car and decided to take a walk around. It all felt familiar even though I couldn't remember living here. There wasn't really much here, a couple of random shops, one that was obviously much older than the rest which was the one I had parked across from, I saw a sign for a school and I smiled sadly. That was where I would have gone if we had stayed. Thinking like that made me feel very nostalgic.

I noticed the people then; they all had russet coloured skin and dark hair. Exactly like me. At least it wasn't obvious that I was a complete stranger to the place.

I walked into the nearest shop and had a look around it I even picked up a few souvenirs. They were hand made and I took a real liking to them.

I walked up to the counter and saw a very large man working. He looked over and smiled, as far as I could tell he was around my age.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied politely.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just visiting." I replied.

"I thought so. I haven't seen you before. You know small town and everything. Are you going to be in the area for long?"

"No probably not." I smiled at him and he gave me a dazzling smile back.

"Pity, See you then." He said.

"Yea. Thanks."

I left the shop and went into the café and sat for a while. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I didn't even know if Emily still lived around here. I sat in my own world looking out the window when I saw someone walk by. He was tall and muscular and absolutely gorgeous. My heart was in my throat as I watched him pass. I didn't get a good look at his face though and I was surprised at the dissapointment that washed over me as I realised this.

I had never reacted like that to anyone. I had to fight the urge to run after the man. He was older than me, he looked around 25. I wanted to go and talk to him. I didn't even react like this around Steven and this thought made me feel slightly guilty. Maybe I should call him. But to be honest I was never seriously attracted to anyone, there just wasn't ever a connection like something was missing. Even with Steven, I mean I loved him; he was my closest friend but was I in love with him? I didn't know. I had never been sure. I thought it was normal but was it? Steven and I had a romantic relationship but I knew he wasn't the one for me. Was it right to stay in a relationship if you knew you wouldn't love them as much as you thought you could?

I had already been sitting there an hour when I decided to go back to Port Angeles after calling Emily again and recieving no answer. I walked over to my car and the rain was lashing down. I could hardly believe it, a minute ago it was sunny and now I could barely see because of the rain. Just my luck.

I put the key in and started the engine. Or well tried to. The only reply I got was a continuous wheezing splutter. I cursed, _a lot_. I flipped open my phone and tried to call Steven.

**'No Battery'**

No. No. No.

I tried again only to get the same response. What did I do to deserve this?

I tried the car again. No difference. I was close to crying now.

I got out and took out my frustration on the heap of junk. Kicking at the side of it.

"Wow what did it ever do to you?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned to see the guy from the shop. "It won't start. My phone died. And I'm stuck in the rain."

He smiled slightly in amusement. "Well they do say bad luck comes in three's don't they?" He said with a laugh.

I stared at him holding back my own laughter.

"Are you any good with cars?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope. Sorry. Do you know what's wrong with it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Is there a garage around here?" I asked.

"Yep, just around the corner. It's not open though. Closed for lunch."

"Oh that's just wonderful! You sure it doesn't come in five's?"

"What's the fifth?" He asked.

"Oh, the person who I had come to visit I guess, didn't answer the phone. I probably have an old number." I stated.

"Oh who's is it? Maybe I can help you." He asked showing that he was a genuinely nice person.

"Emily Young?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"No Young's around here." I gave out a long sigh.

"Come on into the shop." He said with another smile.

I followed him in and he handed me a towel. I was soaked. I guess I forgot about that in my blind rage.

"But there is an Emily Uley?" He asked.

"Oh, well that could be her; I guess she would be married by now." I said with a sheepish smile. _Uley that sounded familiar..._

"Yea, I think she was Young, she's not originally from here."

"She's from the Makah reservation." I stated.

"Well then I think we have the same person." He stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive. Would you like a lift to her place? I'm heading that way in a half hour or so." He was so helpful.

"Uh, I don't know. She doesn't even know I'm here. I'm practically a stranger to her." I admitted.

"I'm sure that's not true with Emily."

"Oh, do you know her?"

"Yea, I do and her husband and kid." I nodded. Wow, I had a cousin I didn't even know about. Just then a guy came in who looked around 16/17 and was also really tall and built.

"Hey Clark. How are you?"

They guy nodded. "Not bad, Yourself?"

"Same. Are you going to open the garage now? Just that my friend here..." He looked over at me. "I'm sorry, I uh, don't know your name...?"

"Oh," I said with a laugh, "It's Claire."

He grinned. "Right, I'm Jack and this is Clark. Anyway her car across the road there broke down. Think you could fix it up today?"

Clark turned and smiled. "Sure, I'll see how it goes. Maybe Jay will work on it. I think Quil's around too. Probably not for long though..." He trailed off absently as the two of them shared a meaningful look.

"Thanks." I said smiling back at him. I gave him the keys and he got it towed around the corner to the garage.

"So where have you been staying?" Jack asked.

"My boyfriend and I have come from San Francisco to visit his mother in Post Angeles." I noticed his face fall a little but he still smiled.

"So would you like to go to Emily's now?" He asked.

"Actually I don't think it's such a great idea to turn up at her house unannounced." I said and he smiled at me.

Clark came back in. "Hey Claire, we won't be able to get it fixed tonight but it should be done by tomorrow. Will you drop in and leave your details?" He asked.

"Yea I will. Thanks." He nodded and then left again.

"Is there a pay phone around here?" I asked.

"Here you can use the store phone." He said and gestured toward it.

"Thank you. I'll call Steven." I smiled at him.

I walked over to the phone and dialled Steven's number. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steven It's me Claire."

"Hey where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in La Push. My car won't start it's in the garage. It won't be fixed until tomorrow." I stated.

"Oh, nice one Claire." He said sarcastically.

"What? It's not like I made it break down on purpose Steven!" I snapped back.

"Yea, right, well. I'll come and get you. Where are you now?" He growled out.

"A shop in La Push called The Store you can't miss it." I said coldly.

"Fine" He snapped and hung up.

I sighed and put the phone down feeling agitated.

It wouldn't take him long to get here. Just over an hour if he was on the limit.

I walked back over to Jack.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After an hour of talking with Jack, who was incredibly funny, I walked around the corner and into the garage.

Clark sat at a desk while my car sat beside a few others. They seemed to be very busy.

"Hey." I greeted. He nodded.

"Will you fill these out please?" He asked.

"Sure."

I gave my name and number and turned to leave when I walked straight into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I mumbled picking up the papers that I had caused him to drop.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Came a gruff voice with a laugh and I looked up to see an older man that looked strangely familiar.

I smiled at him and I immediately forgot my embarassment. Then I heard a car horn beep and I knew it was Steven. Sixth sense or something. Ha. More like I knew how rude he was. I sighed.

"Thanks." I said to Carl and turned and left. I noticed that man giving me a peculiar look. Did I have something on my face?

Steven and I argued the whole way back and again went to bed ignoring each other. This was turning out to be the worst break ever.

**Man in garage POV**

"Who was that?" I demanded to Clark.

"Um she said her name was Claire? Why?" _No way._

"Claire who?" I asked urgently.

He looked at papers. "She wrote down Claire Corrin?" _It couldn't be._

"What is she doing here?" I demanded again.

"I don't know, she was with Jack in the store-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I rushed around to the store to talk to Jack.

"Jack, who was that, that was in the garage there now?"

"Oh hey Mr Tala how are you?" He asked me oblivious to my distress.

"_Claire_. Jack. _Claire_. Who is she?"

"Oh, Claire, she came in earlier, said she was just visiting, then her car wouldn't start so she came back in. She said she was looking for Emily but didn't visit her 'coz when she tried to phone there wasn't an answer. Why?"

"I, I think she's- oh I just thought I saw her before, that's all. Wait her car. It's in the garage? So she'll be back?"

"Yea. Are you okay Joshua?"

"Fine Kid. I'm, I'm better than I've been in 15 years."

Jack gave me a puzzled look and I wandered out feeling elated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

[A/N:] I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update but I was focused on my KimxJared story that I finally finished and I could not think of what to put in this chapter.

I have severe writers block for _all_ of my stories, honestly I have written this chapter six different times and this is the best I could get it. I am sorry again and the next update might be a while. Please review if you have any ideas. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**All recognisable characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer a few are mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**CPOV**

Steven drove me to La Push the next morning in the stroppiest mood ever. He was sulking like a child would. It was ridiculous.

"Look Steven what is your problem? The car breaking down wasn't my fault!"

I eventually said breaking the silence.

"No Claire, _of course not_." He sneered sarcastically. "Nothing is ever your fault is it! Don't be so stupid Claire!" He shouted at me. Thankfully by this time were in La Push.

"I'm not, I don't get what your problem is Steven." I mumbled holding back the tears.

"This is all your fault, it has nothing to do with me. If you knew how to be a decent girlfriend we wouldn't have any problems!"

"Let me out." I mumbled. He had slowed down but never stopped.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do Claire!" He screamed. He was fuming now and I was scared of him. The worst thing was I realised that this wasn't the first time that I had been scared of Steven.

I quickly opened the door and jumped out onto the footpath. Steven pulled into a space ahead of me and stormed towards me.

_Could I turn around and run? _I wondered. My escape attempts were cut short as I felt something tightly grab onto my arm.

Steven stood before me glaring down at me.

"Steven let go…you're hurting me." I looked into his eyes trying to find my boyfriend in the shell of the man stood before me. His eyes softened slightly but his face remained hard and an internal debate seemed like a bad thing right now.

For a long moment it was silent between us but his eyes became hard again and he gripped me tighter and I, having very little liking to being manhandles snapped at him.

"Steven let go of me NOW." I struggled against him.

"Do. Not. Pull. Away. From. Me. Like. That." He said slowly like he was talking to a child that couldn't understand but there was a strong undertone of menace in his voice.

I pulled my arm roughly out of his grasp leaving do doubt in my mind that there would be a finger mark bruise on my arm tomorrow.

"Hey…Claire…" A voice from beside us said calmly. I turned my head around slightly and saw Jack standing there with Clark not far behind him.

"…is everything okay?" He asked

"Fine! Not that what MY girlfriend and I do is any of your business!" Steven snapped at him. I ducked my head trying to hide the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Oh screw this. I'm going now." Steven muttered and then he left while glaring at all of us.

I looked up and saw Jack shaking quite violently. Clark put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.

"Sorry about Steven." I said in a low tone but they both heard.

Clark nodded and motioned for me to follow him to the garage and Jack followed us. I felt awful. I didn't know what they thought of me and I was so embarrassed and ashamed.

I walked through the door rubbing on my arms where Steven had grabbed me. There were two large red marks. I saw Jack staring down at them and then he was shaking even worse again. Clark grabbed and pushed him out the door.

"Sorry Claire, he isn't feeling well today. I'm going to take him home. Quill or Jay will probably be here in 5 minutes so feel free to sit down and wait. I'll be back in about an hour okay?" He didn't wait for a reply he just fled the premises incredibly quickly. I hoped Jack was okay.

I just couldn't believe Steven sometimes. He was so possessive and controlling here but was always okay when we were in San Francisco.

I was drawn away from my thoughts when I saw photographs on the wall. There were loads of them, the whole wall was covered.

I walked over and looked at them all. Everyone looked so happy and together.

"Helllooo?" A woman's voice called from the front of the garage after ten minutes.

She was tall with long dark hair. She was beautiful but she had three long scars that went down one side of her face placing it in a permanent half grimace. I knew her, she was familiar to me. She made me feel strangely comfortable.

"Err, Hi?" She stopped and stared at me with a strange expression on her face.

"I'm um, I'm waiting for Quil or uh Jay… my Car broke down yesterday and … uh, Clark and Jack just disappeared and uh um….?" I babbled on.

She still didn't say anything and I was a little scared and worried. I wanted her to be okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"Oh Claire! It's so great to see you!" She said pulling me into a tight hug. She noticed my hesitation and pulled back slightly but let her arms remain on my shoulders.

"Oh you probably don't remember me… sorry I should have introduced myself it's just I haven't seen you in years and we have all missed you so much!" she said hugging me again.

Suddenly I was thrown back into a childhood memory. _I was playing outside a small yellow house with a cute white picket fence when I had fallen and scraped my knee. The tears streamed down my face as I rushed into the house. Hearing my cries a woman came around the corner and enveloped me in her arms. "Oh, Claire, what happened?" I sobbed into her shoulder while she tried to soothe me. _

_I then I heard a panicked voice from behind me as Emily handed me over to a pair of very warm arms. I immediately stopped crying and soon fell asleep in the arms of the person I was most comfortable and happy with._

Coming back to the present I knew who she was. "Aunt Emily?" I asked.

She smiled widely at me and hugged me for the third time.

"Well I had to tell you that something came up and none of them will be back for at least an hour if not more so I have to close the garage." At my frown she continued. "But don't worry, you can come to mine and we can catch up and you can meet your cousins! Oh Claire I'm just so glad you are here! Are you here for long?" She asked leading me out and into her car.

"Actually no, I'm uh, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"We were only here for a few days…"

"Oh. Well, at least you are here now…" She mumbled frowning.

I got in the passenger side and she drove to the house from my memory only now there was a large extension built into the side of it. It was neatly kept with a few children's toys across the front lawn. It reminded me of the guy that had comforted me in the memory. I couldn't remember anything more about him and this gave me an almost intolerable sinking feeling.

She led me into the kitchen and I sat down bracing myself for a long chat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N:] I want to stress my strong dislike for this chapter as originally, Quil was not going to be in it at all but since everyone was wondering where he was, he makes an appearance and completely ruins my plot plan! lol. **

**Anyway so sorry for the really long updates, I lost this story and then started another JaredxKim story, which already has 3 long chapters so I forced my self to write this chapter.**

**For some reason I can only focus on one at a time and during that I lose all thoughts and passions for every other story I have. So please excuse mthis pathetic chapter and my sorry reasons for taking so long to update! = ]**

**Please review and ideas are more than welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Mark! Jamie! Come here" Emily called causing the sound of footsteps to come bounding down the stairs.

"Boys, this is Claire, your cousin." They both said hello shyly. They were twins. They both had deep brown eyes and dark hair. They were tall too. I found out that they were ten years old. They smiled and then ran off to play with each other.

"Clark was right about you." I said after seeing the adoration in her eyes.

"What?" She asked slightly perplexed

"He said you were kind and it wouldn't matter that I hadn't seen you in years."

She gave me a bright smile. "Well of course it wouldn't matter Claire! You're family! You know I always treated you like a daughter…when you left…it…it was so hard on everyone. Especially your Dad…. and …and … Oh I didn't think he would ever smile Claire. It was so horrible." Her smile was no longer there as the tears streamed down her face.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked. She had made a mistake there.

"Everyone was so upset…? Your dad tried to search-"

"My dad was dead." I said coldly. What was she trying to say?

"What? Joshua isn't dead! How could you say that?" I stared at her. I think I stopped breathing. Was she crazy?

"No he is. That's why we left, because my mum couldn't stand being here: where he died…?" Everything sounded like a question and then I knew my mother had lied to me for years and I never knew. I never even questioned her! I couldn't believe this. How could I have been so stupid?

"She lied…" I whispered in pain.

"I…I…why did she leave then? Why did she lie to me for years? Did my dad not want us?" I asked hot tears of sadness and anger rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this. I was shaking I felt so bad. I couldn't stand all the betrayal I couldn't stand anything!

"Sorry. I can't, I can't do this…" I said as I ran out of the house. I heard her call after me but I kept going.

I ran all the way into town. I was exhausted and soaked but that didn't matter I had to get out of here. I had to get away from all of the lies.

I walked into the garage and no one was there. I couldn't believe it! What were they doing?

I took a minute to calm down. The tears had stopped so that was some improvement on my sorry state. My attention was again drawn to the pictures. There was on a desk. I looked at it. It was obviously special to who ever worked at the desk. It had a nice frame and nothing crowded it. There were a few fingerprints on the glass, like it had been looked at a lot. I stared at it. Just a stupid picture. A man holding a young girl in his arms while another younger man held all of her toys in his large hands.

They were all obviously very happy and then I realised why I hated it, I was in it, in my dad's arms.

The other man was very good looking and he was very familiar. He reminded me of the man that I had seen when I was in the café. That would explain the overwhelming urge to go and see him. Wouldn't it?

The anger came back just as soon as it had left and I threw the picture down cracking the glass and sending shards all over the floor.

The crash had released my anger and alerted someone else of my presence here.

"What right do you have to wreck things in someone else's place of business?!" A very angry and rough voice asked from behind me.

Uh oh. I really hadn't meant to wreck it… but that didn't mean I didn't have the right to do it! My anger was having serious mood swings and decided to show itself again.

"Actually I have every right. I never gave permission for it to be displayed anywhere!" I said and whirled around to face who ever it was my anger was against.

And ten my anger was gone. In fact every bad feeling that I had was gone.

The man was the one from the picture. He was glaring down at the floor. His hands were shaking violently and his anger could have torn the roof off the place.

"I don't see what you have to do with it!" He snapped viciously. I reached down to lift it up.

"Don't touch it!" He said in a very low voice that should have scared me but it didn't. I didn't know why. He was annoying me though.

"I'll touch it if I want! And it has everything to do with me! I'm in it!" I yelled back.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and they softened as we gazed at each other. Again he stole my anger from me and I wanted nothing more than to hug him.

This was a familiar feeling and I remembered who he was. Quil, my Quil. My best friend from the only time I ever felt happy.

He looked the exact same and I meant _exact_. His long hair was held back at the base of his neck. His muscles were obvious in the black t-shirt he wore and he wore denim cut off's that looked sexy as hell.

My heart was hammering out of my ribcage just by looking at him; I never got this with Steven. I never got this with anyone! What was it about him? I didn't know him and it was obvious he didn't want to know me.

Anger and rejection washed over me and I was eager to get home. I was done facing this; it just hurt too damn much.

Then I realised we were still staring at each other and a flood of colour rose to my cheeks as I quickly looked away.

The awkward silence was excruciatingly painful, he didn't even say hello. He knew who I was now. Didn't he remember me?

Clark came in saving the day.

"Hey Claire! How are you?" He asked striding towards us. Then he looked at me and saw that I was soaking wet and my eyes were all puffy and red from crying. I would have smiled at how he regretted asking but I just nodded still feeling the heavy ache on my heart.

"Right well your car is all fixed up. Jay was working on it earlier." I nodded again.

"Right. So how much do I owe you?" I asked.

Clark was busy looking between Quil, me and the smashed picture.

"Err. I don't know. Quil do you?" When Quil didn't reply I looked up at him only to find he was looking straight at me looking very pained. I resisted the strong urge to comfort him or to comfort myself, I wasn't sure who the pain was for I just knew that it was there and it hurt.

I paid and said bye to Clark.

"See ya Quil." I muttered before finding my car out the front and drove away.

Of course the second I was away from the place the loneliness and desperation set in and I nearly turned back. I had always felt like this. AT random times I would just feel horribly lonely even if I was surrounded by people, like there was someone important missing.

Then I realised that at this very moment I was driving away from the life I never had but had always wanted. The life that included my aunt and cousins, maybe even my dad and my very best friend, Quil.

Was I losing it? Should I go back and demand they talked to me because I needed them so much?

No, if they wanted me there they wouldn't have let my mother leave with me. They would have found me somehow. Quil's reaction to me proved that, he didn't even say hello.

The tears didn't stop once on the long drive ad the only thing I wanted was to crawl up into bed. I would go home tomorrow and everything would be normal, I would go back to my miserable life in San Francisco.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N:] I'm sorry (again) for taking so long to get this up. I'm sort of stuck on this story. THanks for all the support, it really is helping.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short too.**

**Please review and ideas are more than welcome.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 6

QPOV

"I- I…don't know…" I stuttered still trying to make sense of something, anything!

"What do you mean you don't know Quil? How could you let that happen?!" Emily was screaming at me and I knew I deserved it, I was screaming at myself too, but it was so rare. Emily scared me, she was worse than Sam when he was angry.

"I, it just… I didn't exactly expect to see her there! You didn't think to tell _me_? It wouldn't have happened like that if any of you had bothered to tell ME that MY soul mate had come back!" I shouted back.

"Quil! Calm down. NOW." Sam reprimanded me. Of course he would, I was shouting at his beloved, his imprint, while mine was _gone_. Again. She was gone _again_.

"Just tell us what happened Quil." Joshua said, he was the calmest out of the four of us but was just as upset. He had missed his daughter today after he got a call to come fix up a car that was out in the middle of nowhere from an important client. He was so torn up. I felt awful I should have done something, anything to make her stay.

"I'm sorry Joshua, everything is all my fault. Everything! If it wasn't for me, Jenna wouldn't have taken her away in the first place, and when she does come back I argue with her and then say nothing to her!" I put my head in my hands.

"Now Quil don't think like that, you know it's not true. Not one of us blames you."

I looked up at him. "Thanks Joshua." I said.

I went through what happened with the photograph that was still lying on the floor of the garage; I wouldn't let Clark pick it up. He knew it was important to Joshua and I but we never told him why. He was a werewolf too; along with Jack they were the newest members to the pack.

I told them how I stood like an idiot not saying anything because I was so shocked.

She had looked amazing. She was absolutely beautiful. And she was all grown up. It just reminded me even more of all that I had missed. All these years when I had been thinking about her everyday I had been thinking about a three year old. I had forgotten she would be a woman now. I didn't know her anymore, I didn't know what she liked or disliked. I didn't know anything about her.

I had tried imagining her older but it was too hard and it hurt too much. It was just a reminder of everything I wouldn't ever get to see. Because it had already passed.

And what's worse when she's back after 15 long years I stand there after shouting at her in silence! _Silence_! I said nothing. I didn't even say goodbye.

I couldn't trust anything that would have come out of my mouth, I have no doubt it would have scared her away. I mean she might not even remember me.

She looked so upset too, it killed me not comforting her and I had made her so angry.

"I can't stand this I just can't!" Emily exclaimed. "She was so upset when she left here, I know she won't come back. I just know it. We have to do something."

"Why was she upset?" Joshua asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I told her about how hard it as on all of us losing her. Joshua, she, I mentioned you and, she said you were d-dead." Joshua's face crumpled in pain and he whimpered slightly as he put his head in his hands.

Emily continued. "She thought you didn't want her…"

Joshua groaned again. "I have to find her Emily. If she thinks I didn't want her she'll think that I didn't try to find her, didn't try and bring her back home…" He whispered.

"I know Joshua, I know…" She said as Sam hugged her small frame.

Emily then left for the kitchen and Sam sensing she needed to be let alone, let her go. It was hard on her, she always saw Claire as a daughter and when she left she blamed herself now for letting Claire go.

We sat in silence for along time.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well we know she's in Port Angeles somewhere." Joshua stated.

Sam looked at the man with such pity and sympathy it was hard to look at either of them.

The silence continued until we heard Emily on the phone in the kitchen.

"Claire? Claire! What's happened?" Emil's frantic voice carried into the living room. I raced into the kitchen closely followed by Sam and Joshua.

"What? Claire honey calm down. Tell me what happened…. oh…are you there now…Cla-…Claire?"

Emily pulled back and stared at the phone.

"Emily what happened?" I asked

"I called her, I got her number from Clark. She sounded so upset... She was muttering incoherently. I-I asked her what happened and she just sobbed... something about her boyfriend? She's not there now- she was in the car! She shouldn't be driving like that Sam! She'll...she will..." Emily sobbed and couldn't finish. But I didn't need her to, her worries were only a fraction of my own.

While Sam tried to reassure her and console her I left. I tore my clothes off and phased. I knew where she would drive to. I knew her enough. Well I sure hoped so anyway.

I ran all the way past forks and cut through the trees at my fasted speed yet.

I saw a car off road, it was right into the ditch. It was her car. Claire's ccar was in the dirch. My Claire had crashed.

Oh no. Oh no. I couldn't phase back. I couldn't calm down. I was too scared. THe multiple emotions kept me buzzing preventing me from doing anything.

She had to be okay. She had to be. I needed her.

I loved her.

I had to calm down for her.

Because I loved her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:] I'm sorry (again) for taking so long to get this up. I'm sort of stuck on this story. Thanks for all the support, it really is helping.**

**Please review and ideas are more than welcome.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 7

CPOV

Life sucked. Period.

Well now I knew what Steven had been doing behind my back. I had walked in on my boyfriend and a long legged blonde in a very compromising position.

Now I knew that my mother was nothing but a dirty liar since my dad was alive when she said he had been dad for the last 15 years.

Now I knew I had a whole family I never knew about. A whole family I could have been a part of and loved by.

And now I knew I had trashed my car completely. I was sitting in a ditch in my car because I had lost control on these damn wet slippy roads, also the fact that I couldn't see for all the tears.

Yea Life sucked. And I still couldn't stop crying.

Why me? What did I do? Did I force Steven into cheating on me by being a crappy girlfriend? Was I a crappy daughter to my dad so that he let me go?

Did I bite Quil when I was younger or something to make him hate me and not want to talk to me?

I curled up in m seat content to never move again. That is until I felt something warm and firm around my waist and pull me towards a hard and hot surface.

"It's going to be okay Claire." He whispered into my hair.

I knew who that was. The hammering of my heart told me so.

"Quil" I sobbed.

He held me tighter and rubbed my back and hair soothing me and making me feel better. I knew that this wasn't the first time that he had comforted me.

I could only hope it wouldn't be the last. I didn't like that thought, not one little bit. He was probably married by now, maybe even had kids. It was more than likely considering he was perfection. But damn that didn't stop me from wanting him to always be there.

My sobs lessened slightly. "Claire what happened?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"St-Steven. He-he and my mum. Here. Ev-everything!" He soothed me again until every other word wasn't distorted by my mangled sobs.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. I stared at his gentle brown eyes willing them to belong to me, to only ever belong to be and be mine.

I erased the thought again and realised I was clinging to him. "sorry" I mumbled as I made to move away.

"It's fine Claire." The way he said my name gave me more pleasure than it should have.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked. I did, I wanted to tell him everything. From tonight and finding my boyfriend cheating on me and a whole family I never knew. I wanted to tell him how I'd been miserable my whole life.

"It's been a long time coming." Was all I said. I gave him a weak and feeble half smile.

"What has?"

"My breakdown."

"What? _Why_?" The pain in his voice made my heart ache.

"I've been pretending my whole life Quil, pretending that I was happy or even content. Always pretending with everything. I don't even know why. I think I'm incapable of feeling complete happiness." I murmured looking out the windscreen

His response was to hold me tighter so that my head was against his chest as I looked out.

"I'm so sorry Claire."

"What are you sorry for Quil? It's not your fault. My problem doesn't even make sense!"

"But… I should have got you back, somehow. I, I shouldn't have let you go."

"That still doesn't mean it's your fault that my mother is a liar, my father is actually alive when I was led to believe otherwise and that my boyfriend, or ex is a nasty cheater."

"He what?" Quil stiffened. I looked back at him his eyes had hardened taken over by fury.

"Hmmm?"

"Your _ex-_boyfriend cheated on you?"

"Yea, this evening, probably even before that actually. Scumbag." I said calmly. I wasn't as upset that he had done it as I probably should have been.

"Why aren't I devastated Quil?" I asked him trying to understand. "Why do I only feel that he's betrayed my trust in our friendship and not in our relationship? Why couldn't I be in love with him and love him all at once?" I looked up at him he seemed surprised but he understood too. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Claire, nothing at all. He wasn't right for you; you knew that, you always have. He didn't ever deserve you to begin with." His sincerity was clearly shown in his eyes even if I hadn't detected it in his voice

"Thank you Quil. But that still doesn't explain why I'm so barren of emotion." The tears welled up and I despised myself for wallowing in self pity but I had never told anyone, never even voice this aloud. Quil looked at me to continue, so I did.

"Its just, ah, this won't make sense to you. At home, with my own mother, it wasn't enough. It isn't enough, something is missing, something of mine isn't there. I've lost something Quil, something I _need._"

"I know how you feel Claire because I feel the same way…" I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't mind. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Eh, how? How did you get here?"

I stared at him now calm, he was only wearing a pair of cut offs and had no car with him for I didn't see any headlights.

"I, err ran?" I stared at him "And we'll get this car out of the ditch for a start." He smiled. Before I knew it he was out of the car. He told me to start the engine while he pushed. I thought he was crazy to think that he could push the car away without any help but mere seconds later the car wasn't tilted anymore.

When he climbed back in I remained in the driver's seat. He didn't look very please at this but said nothing.

"So you want a lift to Emily's or do you want me to leave you home?" I asked him

"Aren't you coming with me?" _Yes, to the ends of the world if you want._

"No." I said simply.

We had already touched the border of La Push and I only realised how that this was where I was heading coming from Stevens, not to the highway or even to a hotel.

"You have to Claire. You have to."

"Quil, it's not my place to impose on Emily and her family."

"You're family Claire. So you are not, and never could impose."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do I, Claire, your dad is there. He needs to see you."

"Why?"

"God, Claire! Why do you think? He needs to see his only child that he's missed for fifteen years."

We were outside Emily's now and I looked at him slightly confused.

"You think he didn't want you. Don't you?" It was more of a statement so I didn't bother answering. Denial was pointless even if I didn't completely believe what he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

[A/N:] I apologise for the length of time it took me to get this up and also for the really boring ending.

**The next chapter is completely non-existent. I don't even know what I want to happen next in this story. So the next update will be even longer. I am sorry.**

**Please Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

Was that what I thought? That he didn't want me? Yes. Sort of. Maybe. I pulled up at Emily's. My father was in there, who I hadn't seen in over 15 years. Who hadn't seen me in over a decade and a half. What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't want me after all? Would I be a disappointment to him as much as I was to my mother?

But he did want to see me. That was something. Wasn't it? I wasn't accustomed to parental love at all so I couldn't understand why he would want to see me.

"I don't know if I can do this Quil." I stated almost hysterically.

"Of course you can Claire. Everyone in there loves you." I looked up at him as my eyes filled with tears. Again. "I'll be there with you Claire." Damn those words meant the world to me and I couldn't even bring myself to resent that. Instead I found myself wanting to tell him everything, like I had before. Because I knew I could trust him.

"But Quil, right now I'm a mess… worse than I've _ever _been. Right now I'm a walking contradiction. I didn't know I had a dad until this afternoon. I didn't know I had a whole damn family until today…" My admission was a huge relief even if I felt broken.  
"I left here earlier without saying anything and I didn't have any plans to come back. As I passed the border I turned my back on everything and now here I am again. I'm lost Quil. I have no idea what's going on now." I was over the shock of being able to talk to him so easily even though I hadn't ever opened up to anyone like this.

"Claire I don't know what to say. I wish I could somehow make you feel okay. There's nothing wrong with feeling lost or confused. It's expected and understandable. Just come in okay? I…it's just that. You belong here…you …you have friends and family here and life hasn't been the same since you left." He sounded vulnerable as he pleaded with me.

Hadn't been the same. Could I really believe that? It was fifteen years ago. They had moved on surely? I looked at his pleading stare. Did he care that much for my dad and Emily or…or had it affected him a lot? No, surely not. How could it? He was only my babysitter from what I knew, he only lost of a small income.

"Why?" I asked him before I could stop myself. He looked confused. "Why hasn't it been the same?" His expression was again pained. I wanted to comfort him like he had done for me but I found myself more desperate for his answer.

"It was hard Claire. So hard on everyone, you were- _are _loved very much."

"But I was a child, I could barely talk. How could it have never been the same? My mother continued on and so did I- …_oh."_" Now I knew, now I understood. I had never been content anywhere except for when I was here. In La Push and more specifically: with Quil. Maybe that was why it wasn't right

"But it always felt like, like something wasn't there…" Quil said. Like something was missing.

I stared at him "Like something was missing." I mumbled. We were caught in an intense stare that I didn't want to break. What was it about him? Why was he so..._different?_ A range of different emotions flickered across his face before he averted his gaze. He moved to open his door and I decided that I wanted to be as close as possible to him, followed.

He walked towards the house to the door. He braced his hand on the handle and turned to look back at me. He gave me a reassuring smile and opened the door and led the way into the front room.

Three people sat on the sofa's. Three people that I, without a doubt, recognised and knew. What was I supposed to do now? My nerves made my stomach knot and I was afraid I was going to puke before anything was said.

My eyes focused on my father who i Had unknowingly already talked two in the past few days. In fact I bumped into him at the garage, he knew me then just like I knew him. He looked right back at me. i saw tears fill his eyes and slide down his cheeks, he didn't even try and blink them away. I wasn't quite sure exactly what emotion or emotions as the case was for me caused him to cry but I felt it too.

I felt every month, week and day that I never got to see him. That I never got to laugh with him or cry with him. Every moment I missed was gone and I didn't even know what they would have felt like.

They were waiting for me to say something and I didn't know what I was doing. In fact at this moment in time I didn't even know who i was.

I eyed the door and tried to calculate how long it would take to make an excuse and leave. Not long enough with Quil's long legs it seemed. I felt selfish by thinking about leaving but I was stood in front of my alternative life.

My _dad_ seemed to notice the looks however and gave me a small smile. A really nice small smile that should have been the thousandth one I had received and not the first I could remember. The tears only fell harder then and my sight was now completely blotchy until i felt a movement come towards me and two comforting arms wrap me in a tight hug.

I sobbed shamelessly into my father's chest as I was assaulted by the familiarity of it. His scent and comforting feel wrapped around me and I brought my arms up to hug him back.

He relaxed a little and it was a long time before either of us made a move to let go.

We moved over to the sofa and I realised that we were now alone. I pulled back. What was I supposed to say? I saw my dads smile and I gave him a watery smile back.

"Claire. Its so good to see you. I've missed you so much and you're all grown up now." He said before wiping a stray tear.

"I'm sorry." I blurted.

"Claire! What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked as he reached over to take my hand.

"Its just that- we left and- and. She told me you were...dead. And I believed her. I should have known. I suppose I did know, there were no pictures and she never answered properly but I never did anything."

He stared at me for a second. "Claire you couldn't have known. "The sadness in his eyes made me tear up again.

"Why did she do it? Why would she do something so horrible?" He looked uncomfortable.

"I...well...I can't say, she never said anything. I just came home and you were gone, your things and her clothes...they were all gone."

"But what would make her do such a thing? I mean its not like we were, well, I wasn't really happy there. I- I can't understand it!" I sat back against the chair and closed my eyes. I was mentally and physically exhausted. My mind slowly shut itself down without my permission.

I remembered hearing hushed whispering an then I felt something warm pick me up and move me before I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

* * *


End file.
